Ecume
by arwen666
Summary: Parfois la vie peut être aussi fragile que l'écume.


**J'espere que vous aimerez ce petit os.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Arwen**

Il y a des regards qui vous marquent pour toute une vie, un instant fugace ou nos yeux s'accrochent a ceux d'une autre personne, et ce que l'on peut y lire nous bouleverse, change a jamais notre vie.

Un instant, une seconde et le notre monde n'est plus le même.

Mon univers a changé le jour ou j'ai croisé son regard ambré aux reflets dorés, empreint d'une gravité et d'une douleur peu commune pour un enfant. C'est ce que nous étions, des gamins insouciants et inconscients et son regard si adulte détonnait étrangement avec sa physionomie encore enfantine.

C'est James qui nous a présentés, avec sa bonhomie naturelle que je j'aimais tant chez lui.

« Remus voilà Sirius ! Méfie toi de lui c'est le pire de la bande, le plus déjanté, il est capable de tout »

Je souris à ces mots, j'étais fier de cette définition de moi même. James avait raison j'étais le plus ingérable, le plus fou. Animé par le désir farouche de me démarquer de ma famille dont j'avais tellement honte. Tout le monde aurait été d'accord pour affirmer que je n'avais aucune raison de me sentir honteux de mes origines.

J'étais issu d'une lignée de sang pur, une famille ancienne, puissante, honorable et respectable. Les Black, une antique famille de sorciers, que tout le monde admirait, que tout le monde enviait.  
Peu connaisse l'envers du décor, les fissures qui zèbrent ce tableau parfait. J'avais grandi dans ce manoir austère et froid, une forteresse qui nous dissimulait a la vue des moldus, car jamais nous ne devions permettre à cette « vermine » de poser leurs yeux d'être inférieur sur nos augustes personnes.  
Nous étions tous facilement identifiables, le même teint pale, les cheveux noirs de jais, résultat de nombreux mariages consanguins pour conserver notre pureté. Pas de spontanéité chez nous, pas de surprise à chaque nouvelle naissance, seulement des êtres de plus en plus faible physiquement car personnes même les plus puissants sorciers ne peuvent lutter contre les tares génétiques que provoquaient toutes ces unions.

Je les détestais tous sans exception, ma mère si distante, si froide, mon frère si orgueilleux, entretenant avec dévotion sa beauté diaphane, ma cousine si fanatique malgré son jeune age.

Partir pour Poudlard fut un intense soulagement, ma rencontre avec James dans le train un soulagement, comme une bouffée d'air frais au milieu de l'air vicié que je respirais depuis ma naissance.  
Quand le choipaux c'est posé sur ma tête j'ai souhaité ardemment ne pas aller à serpentard. Une fierté sans pareille m'a envahit lorsque ce couvre chef rapiécé a scandé Gryffondor !Le premier de ma glorieuse lignée à ne pas rejoindre la maison de l'illustre Salazar.

J'étais heureux de jeter ainsi l'opprobre sur ma famille. Un Black a Gryffondor, la maison du courage et de la franchise, la maison des sangs mêlés, des sangs de bourbe.

Je cachais cette haine, ce mal être sous une désinvolture étudiée, une nonchalance volontaire, toujours flanqué de James Potter mon meilleur ami, mon frère, ma famille, ma seule famille.

Durant le bref moment ou nos regards se sont croisés, ses yeux ont fouillés les miens et j'ai su avec certitude qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre. Il avait compris ce qui se cachait derrière, mon attitude de trublion et je n'ai vu dans son regard qu'une bienveillante compréhension.

C'est dans ce regard que notre amitié a vu le jour.

Une amitié difficile dont il n'a pas voulu au départ. Muré dans le silence il repoussait toute tentative d'approche. Remus était un animal dur à apprivoiser et à mettre en confiance. Mais j'avais la conviction que nous étions fait pour être amis, je voulais qu'il soit Mon ami.

Je me souviens de la terreur que j'ai vu se dessiner sur ces traits le jour ou nous avons compris quel secret il tentait de nous cacher. Cette différence qui le rongeait, qui empoisonnait sa vie, ce calvaire de tout les instants qui le dévorait.

Quiconque aurait eu connaissance de sa différence serait parti en courant, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette hybride.

Pas nous, James et moi étions fascinés par lui. Ca nous paraissait exotique, mystérieux, un secret que nous avions le devoir de protéger. Plus que tout je voulais qu'il soit heureux, que sa douleur, sa honte disparaisse.

Je fus le premier a vouloir devenir un animagus, provoquant l'enthousiasme de mes acolytes et l'effarement de Remus. C'est ainsi que nous avons pu adoucir son calvaire pendant les pleines lunes, l'accompagnant durant ses transformations.

L'amitié qui nous unissaient était solide, j'aimais James comme un frère, j'avais une affection indifférente pour Peter. Le lien entre Moony et moi était différent, ombrageux et tumultueux. Une tempête se déchaînait en moi constamment, je ne me sentais jamais réellement a ma place. J'avais définitivement tourné le dos à ma famille, les Potter m'avaient accueilli comme un fils, je les aimais comme les miens mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment considéré comme un des leurs.

Prés de Remus je me sentais bien, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui m'apaisait. Je n'arrivais pas à définir le sentiment qui m'habitait en sa présence mais j'en avais désespérément besoin. La sagesse, la compréhension, la bienveillance brillait en lui telle une lueur, peu importait que ce soit un garçon, un hybride, il était Ma lueur.

Ma présence le troublait, je le sentais c'était comme un crépitement dans l'air lorsque nous étions seul tout les deux. Plus les années défilaient, plus j'appréciais le fait de ne pas lui être indifférent, ça me procurait un sentiment de joie indéfinissable que de savoir que j'étais spécial a ses yeux.

Néanmoins je n'osais pas mettre un nom sur notre relation, bien que sachant qu'elle était particulière. Je savais que le temps passait, nous n'étions plus des enfants, nous serions bientôt des adultes. Un Jour ou l'autre j'allais devoir faire face aux émotions orageuses qui investissaient mon être en sa présence

Je n'étais pas stupide, la nature m'avait pourvu d'attrait de séduction et j'avais appris à en user. Mon plus grand plaisir était de provoquer ce trouble chez Remus, je prétextais un retard dans ma scolarité pour me retrouver seul avec lui.

J'adorais qu'il soit si timide, si attendrissant, le voir sursauter chaque fois que nos mains se frôlaient. Les sensations qui traversaient mon corps à son contact étaient électrisantes.

Je désirais cette promiscuité autant que je la fuyais.

Pourtant Remus a toujours été mon talon d'Achille, ma faiblesse. Le seul à percevoir la fêlure qui fissurait cette carapace pourtant épaisse que je m'étais forgé. Il avait ce pouvoir sur moi.

Je me flattais d'avoir de l'emprise sur lui mais c'est lui qui me tenait sous son pouvoir d'une façon bien plus subtile.

La rougeur qui a envahi ses joues lorsque je lui dis a quel point j'aimais son sourire était délicieuse. J'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour pouvoir effleurer du bout des lèvres cette délicate teinte rosée, pour goûter cette peau pâle qui avait l'air si douce.

Je me laissais parfois aller à des rêves ou j'imaginais nos deux corps entremêlés dans une fougueuse étreinte, je voulais toucher son corps, ses cheveux, glisser ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je n'osais jamais aller plus loin dans ces fantasmes, de peur de devoir me confronter a ce que ça voulait dire. Je me trouvais déjà bien audacieux de me laisser aller impunément a de telles pensées.

Mais un évènement bouleversa ma vie. Ma tante Dorea Black m'avait légué une maison. J'étais euphorique, transporté de joie. Je me sentais libre et indépendant. J'avais a peine seize ans et voilà que je me retrouvais à la tête d'un domaine qui ne m'appartenait qu'à moi seul.

Naturellement je décidais d'y passer mes vacances et je demandais à James de m'y accompagner afin de profiter avec moi de mon statut de propriétaire.  
Mais celui ci navré m'avait opposé un refus, il partait en vacance avec ses parents et me proposa de me joindre à eux.

Malgré tout l'amour que je portais aux Potter je refusais. J'avais hâte de prendre possession des lieux, d'y mettre mon empreinte pour enfin avoir un chez moi. Ma maison

Néanmoins je ne désirais pas vivre cet instant seul, j'avais été seul toute ma vie, mais ce moment je voulais le partager avec quelqu'un d'important.

Remus s'est imposé a moi comme une évidence, qui d'autre à part lui pouvait comprendre le sentiment de liberté sauvage que je ressentais.

Je l'invitais donc à se joindre à moi avec une fébrilité soigneusement dissimulé derrière une nonchalance étudié. Je ne pus cependant ignorer les soubresauts désordonnés de mon cœur lorsqu'il accepta mon invitation.

J'étais ravie de constater à quel point il avait l'air heureux. Je crois que j'étais sa bouffée d'air frais, il aimait ma fantaisie, mon coté frondeur.

Nous étions des reflets, les deux cotés du miroir. Lui le calme et la sagesse, moi l'impulsivité et la fougue.

Deux moities qui se complétaient parfaitement.

C'est ainsi que tout les deux nous partîmes en direction du comté d'Oxfordshire. Le cœur léger, heureux, animés d'une joie pure que seule l'insolence de l'adolescence peut procurer.

Les premier temps ne furent rythmés que par des siestes fréquentes, des repas copieux, des conversations animées enveloppées de la fraîcheur du crépuscule.  
La chaleur qui régnait sur la région était abrutissante, ne laissant pas d'autre choix que de sombrer dans une douce torpeur.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une quinzaine de jour que mon hôte commença à s'agiter. Je devinais sans peine qu'il commençait à penser aux révisions, aux aspics qui se profilaient a l'horizon. Je me gardais bien d'y faire allusion, préférant retarder au maximum l'échéance, l'inévitable moment ou je me retrouverais enfermé entre ces quatre murs à l'abri du moindre rayon de soleil.

Mais Remus aussi calme et discret qu'il était savait aussi être entêté, je dois même dire que de ce coté là il n'avait rien à m'envier. Il savait se montrer buté et n'hésitait pas à lutter contre sa timidité naturelle si il estimait avoir raison.

Il ne fut pas long à me reprocher mon manque d'assiduité face a l'importance de nos études et me fit part du programme de révision qu'il avait prévu pour nos pauvres personnes.

Mais j'avais d'autre idées en tête, je voulais m'amuser. J'étais jeune, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la vie devant moi et par conséquent le temps de réviser ces satanés aspics.

Je cherchais donc une façon agréable d'occuper notre temps, quand il me vint une idée brillante. Je regardais Remus un sourire goguenard aux lèvres alors que lui devinant mes intentions me fixait avec circonspection.

« Rem ? Es-tu déjà monté à cheval ? » Lançais- je avec enthousiasme  
« Non » répondit- il alors qu'il me regardait toujours avec méfiance.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me décider et je déclarais d'un ton sans réplique que des le lendemain nous irions visiter les écuries Black avant de partir à la découverte de la région à cheval.

Il grimaça à ma proposition.

« Tu veux que je monte sur un cheval ? Je t'avoue que ça n'est pas vraiment un de mes rêves Paddy. »

J'éclatais de rire à sa remarque.

« Je te propose un challenge Rem, tu m'accompagnes, je t'apprends à monter sur un cheval, nous allons galoper un peu et ensuite je te laisse m'entraîner dans un de tes programmes de révision pénible et soporifique dont tu as le secret »

Ce marché me semblait des plus équitable, il bougonna encore un peu pour la forme mais accepta notre accord. Moony était un maraudeur et bien qu'il rechigne à l'admettre il adorait les défis.

Pour nous déplacer jusqu'aux écuries Black, je me procurais auprès d'une de mes connaissances spécialisées dans le trafic sorcier en tout genre un éponge moisie qui a ce jour reste le portoloin le plus pitoyable de l'histoire du monde de la magie.

Bien sur Remus éclata de rire lorsque j'atterris en plein dans l'abreuvoir des chevaux qui me regardaient certainement aussi effarés et médusés que le palefrenier qui nous attendait.

Je bougonnais et grognais pour la forme mais j'étais au fond heureux d'être la cause de la bonne humeur de mon ami. Sa vie n'était pas simple, chaque moment de bonheur était bon a prendre.

Apres quelques tours de manége afin qu'il se familiarise avec l'animal, nous partîmes sur nos montures a la découverte de vastes et verdoyantes contrées. Remus était enchanté par notre excursion, je l'observais du coin de l'œil et me délectait du spectacle qui m'était offert.  
Les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés par le vent, les joues rosies, les yeux pétillants de joie, il était plus beau que jamais s'amusant comme un enfant mais pourtant si homme, si désirable.

Ce genre de pensées m'envahissait de plus en plus souvent, je savais que je ne pourrais pas repousser plus longtemps le moment ou je devrais y faire face, ou je serais obligé de mettre un nom sur les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

Cette perspective me terrifiait.

Cependant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser avec le sourire a la réaction de ma distinguée génitrice si, à la honte d'avoir un fils traître à son sang et amis des nés moldu venait s'ajouter celle de savoir qu'il nourrissait de profonds sentiments pour un homme, un hybride de surcroit

Galvanisé par sa bonne humeur je lui proposais alors d'aller jeter un œil à un des plus grands mythes du monde moldu. Son regard intrigué me fit rire, comme toujours il me soupçonnait de préparer un mauvais coup et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. J'étais coutumier des blagues de potache, aucun de mes amis n'y avaient échappé.

Mais cette fois ci j'étais sincère et quelques instants plus tard nous étions devant le cheval blanc d'Uffington , ce majestueux destrier gravé dans la craie. La fierté du monde moldu remontant à des temps anciens.

Je savais que ce monument intriguant tant de personnes n'était en fait qu'une vaste supercherie, une simple preuve de la mégalomanie des sorciers de sang pur, une façon subtile et mesquine de rabaisser encore le monde moldu.

La voix de Remus me sortit de mes pensées

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu mais j'avais lu un article sur ce cheval. Il est incroyablement beau et gracieux » murmura t-il.

Je descendis de ma monture, pour mieux le contempler. C'était lui que je trouvais beau et gracieux. L'expression de son visage était si pure, si belle. L'émerveillement transfigurait ces traits si délicats. La vie était la plupart du temps une torture pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas épargné lui infligeant de cruelles épreuves. Pourtant il savait l'apprécier, saisir les rares instants de bonheur et les savourer jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

L'émotion qui traversait mon cœur était si forte qu'elle occultait toute pensée cohérente, je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard de lui. Quand il se rendit compte que je le fixais intensément, il parut gêné et se soustrait à mon regard en se postant prés de moi.

Ebranlé par sa réaction et le peu de maîtrise que j'avais eu sur moi même j'entrepris de lui raconter en détail ce qui se dissimulait derrière la légende de ce canasson, ne cachant rien de mon mépris a l'égard de mes ancêtres.  
Comme toujours lorsque je parlais d'eux, je ressentais une douleur et une rage sourde à l'idée d'être liés à des gens si vils et imbus de leur personne.  
J'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour être né dans une famille comme les Potter, ou l'on reconnaissait la valeur des gens à leur courage, leur honnêteté et pas dans une famille ou notre valeur se reconnaissait à notre aptitude à écraser les autres.

Remus posa délicatement sa main sur mon bras, comme toujours il avait deviné le mal être qui me tourmentait. Le contact de sa main sur mon bras, me fit tressaillir et je ne pu pas résister plus longtemps. Je m'emparais de sa main et doucement j'y déposais un baiser.

J'en fus bouleversé, sa peau était douce et si fine que je pouvais distinguer le sillon de veine qui parcourait sa main. J'en voulais plus, douloureusement plus, emporté par l'élan de ma passion je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne et sans plus réfléchir à l'énormité de mon geste, j'investissais sa bouche de ma langue.

Un puissant désir s'empara de moi, de la lave en fusion se répandit dans mon corps, il était doux et sucré.

Il était délicieux.

Il me repoussa brusquement, mon exaltation s'évapora aussitôt et la peur s'abattit sur moi, froide et cruelle.

Son regard trahissait sa stupéfaction, son expression était horrifiée, il reculait lentement tout en secouant la tête.  
Qu'avais je fait ? Comment avais je pu être aussi stupide, je m'étais laisser aller a mes plus bas instincts, me privant ainsi du respect de mon plus grand ami.

Je tentais vainement de le retenir, je m'avançais vers lui le suppliant de m'écouter mais il restait sourd a mes suppliques, il s'éloignait de moi, j'allais le perdre c'était une certitude.

Atterré, je le vis monter promptement sur sa monture et partir à une cadence bien trop élevée pour un novice tel que lui. Sortant de mon immobilisme je m'élançais derrière lui, lui hurlant des consignes pour l'aider à reprendre le contrôle de son cheval.

Cela ne fut d'aucune utilité, et c'est avec horreur et impuissance que je le vis heurter cette branche. Sans réfléchir je sautais de mon cheval encore au galop, m'écorchant violemment les mains et me précipitais vers lui comme un dératé, hurlant son nom, des larmes de terreur dévalant mes joues.

Brisé je le pris délicatement dans mes bras répétant son nom comme une prière, le suppliant de revenir a lui, de ne pas m'abandonner, de me pardonner.  
J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté à le bercer comme un enfant avant de reprendre conscience et de transplaner aux écuries.

Aussitôt un médecin fut appelé et il ne put rien faire d'autre que lui prodiguer les premiers soins et me dire d'attendre qu'il sorte de son inconscience.

Je l'installais le plus confortablement possible dans son lit, je le veillais sans relâche priant pour qu'il se réveille, souhaitant ardemment qu'il puisse trouver en lui la force de me pardonner.

La culpabilité pesait sur moi comme un manteau de plomb. Tout était entièrement de ma faute, si par malheur il était mort, je n'aurais été rien d'autre qu'un assassin.  
J'avais brisé son innocence, volé cette part de lui encore pure, trahis la confiance inébranlable qu'il avait en notre amitié, en moi.  
J'avais souillé la seule chose qui lui apportait du bonheur, me comportant en animal primaire. Agissant en égoïste, j'avais cédé à mes instincts, abusant de lui, profitant d'un de ces rares moments de félicité, d'abandon  
Je n'étais pas mieux que cette famille que je méprisais, j'étais leur digne descendant.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, je ne l'entendis pas de suite se réveiller jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de douleur me tire de ma torpeur.  
Il s'agitait dans son lit et je posais ma main sur son front dans l'espoir d'apaiser sa douleur et lui ordonnais doucement de ne pas bouger. Mais Remus reste Remus il ne m'écouta pas et doucement battit des paupières avant de les refermer violemment.

Je me précipitais fermer les rideaux et revins fébrilement vers lui, me postant à nouveau à son chevet, lui murmurant :

« Reste tranquille Remus, tu t'es salement amoché... »

Et c'était vrai mon cœur se serra a la vue de son visage tuméfié, à nouveau la culpabilité se déversa en moi j'étouffais un sanglot et trouvais encore la force de lui dire :

« Pardonne moi, je suis tellement désolé... »

J'aurais voulu lui dire tellement plus, l'implorer de me pardonner, de rester mon ami ou du moins de ne pas me haïr  
Il n'était visiblement pas en état d'écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire. J'éprouvais un intense soulagement à l'idée de pouvoir encore un peu reculer l'instant fatidique ou je devrais me confronter à lui.  
C'est donc presque avec sérénité que je lui administrais une potion de sommeil, le replongeant dans de doux rêves, dans une chimère ou lui et moi étions encore amis, sans désir, sans sentiments obscurs.

Il dormit pendant deux jours et je refusais de le quitter, son sommeil était hanté par de violents cauchemars, il serrait ma main dans la sienne avec force quand enfin il s'éveilla

Il me contempla un moment, son regard planté dans le mien et brusquement je le vis le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé faire jour dans son esprit. Son attitude changea instantanément, son corps se raidit et il s'éloigna de moi retirant sa main brusquement.

Je crois pouvoir dire qu'à cet instant j'ai réellement compris le sens de l'expression « briser le cœur ». Ce n'est pas une simple expression, des paroles en l'air mais bel et bien une réalité. Parce qu'a ce moment j'ai vraiment, profondément senti mon cœur se déchirer dans ma poitrine.

Je le dégoûtais, la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde ne ressentait plus que de la répulsion pour moi. Même malade et affaiblit il ne supportait pas que je l'approche, que je le touche.

Alors je fis la seule chose que je pouvais encore lui offrir, après lui avoir expliqué rapidement dans quel état il se trouvait je pris la fuite. Le cœur en miette je refermais la porte derrière moi sans un regard, je ne pouvais pas me retourner et voir encore cette lueur d'horreur dans ces yeux... Je voulais simplement le soulager de ma présence, j'étais devenue comme la lune qu'il craignait tant, une nouvelle source de trouble et de douleur.

A partir de cet instant nous ne sommes plus adressé la parole lui et moi, je lui préparais ces potions, je le soignais mais une gêne épaisse comme un brouillard c'était installé entre nous

Envolée la belle amitié, il n'y avait plus que le souvenir de ce funeste jour.

Je me détestais, pas parce que je l'avais embrassé cédant a mon envie, mais parce que je voulais plus que tout recommencer. J'avais envie de lui, de son corps, de sa bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à considérer ce baiser comme une erreur, c'était l'acte le plus exaltant de toute ma vie.

Alors même qu'il me haïssait désormais a cause de mon geste, mon corps le désirait si fort que j'en avais mal.  
Je passais mes journées plongé dans mes rêves, un monde de fantasmes, ou je lui faisais l 'amour avec ardeur, ou il répondait avec la même fougue que moi.

Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi même, enfermé dans ma chambre je me laissais aller a mes pulsions atteignant un plaisir éphémère bien vite éclipsé par le dégoût que m'inspirais mon comportement.

Parfois je sentais sa présence, je fixais intensément la porte priant Merlin ou je ne sais quel dieu pour qu'elle s'ouvre a la volée et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me murmure ces mots que je voulais si désespérément entendre.

Mais un soir merlin accéda enfin a ma demande et comme une ultime punition transforma le rêve en cauchemar.

Des le début j'aurais du comprendre. A peine sorti de la douche j'avais senti son odeur flotter autour de moi. Perdu dans les brumes de mon esprit cela ne m'a pas paru étrange, j'avais l'habitude de le sentir partout autour de moi. J'étais même heureux que ma mémoire olfactive soit capable de si bien reproduire sa senteur délicate que j'aimais tant  
Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, laissant les larmes que je retenais toute la journée couler librement. Autorisant le désespoir qui m'habitait à sortir de moi avec violence, l'appelant, le réclamant cherchant un apaisement qui endormirait la douleur pour quelques minutes.

Son odeur qui m'entourait le souvenir du goût de ses lèvres, sa présence si proche et pourtant si inaccessible ce fut trop pour moi. Je sentis mon sexe s'éveiller, manifestation de mon désir, de mon besoin, de ces pulsions que je détestais mais que je ne contrôlais pas.

Plongeant ma main dans mon pantalon je commençais doucement à me caresser, mon corps avait besoin d'être soulagé, mon esprit exigeait de faire relâche pour un instant.  
Mes doigts s'égarant sur mon membre durci, j'imaginais que c'était lui. Dans un autre monde, dans une autre vie ou l'aimer n'aurait pas été une erreur, ou il m'aurait aimé en retour. Je voyais ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes, sur mon corps, sur mon sexe. J'imaginais ce que se serait de me perdre dans sa chaleur alors qu'il m'accueillerait et m'enserrerait en lui avec passion.

Augmentant le va et vient de ma main, je gémissais, je sanglotais de douleur et de plaisir mêlé répétant son nom dans une litanie sans fin, jusqu'à être libéré dans une jouissance éphémère alors que le plaisir explosait hors de moi et que je criais son nom une dernière fois.

Cet apaisement ne dura qu'un instant avant que je ne sois à nouveau submergé par la honte. En sueur, le ventre couvert de ma propre semence je me levais avec difficulté et courrais jusqu'à la salle de bain pour laver les dernières traces, preuve de ma perversion.

J'en ressortis le corps brisé par le remords, la fatigue et le chagrin quand je les vis sur le sol.  
De fines gouttes de sang, éparses sur le plancher, de minuscules taches carmin qui menaient tel un fil rouge jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Je me figeais, incapable de faire un pas de plus alors que la signification de ces taches me paraissait évidente.

Qui d'autre a part moi vivait dans cette maison ? Qui était blessé au point de saigner sur le sol ?  
Remus était rentré dans ma chambre, mais comment ne l'avais-je pas vu ? C'est alors que la lumière se fit dans mon esprit : la cape d'invisibilité de James.

La honte l'horreur, l'effarement autant d'émotions contradictoires qui déferlèrent en moi se heurtant, s'entremêlant me laissant haletant. Mais très vite ce méli-mélo d'émotions fut balayé par un sentiment bien plus puissant : la rage.

Sourde, froide, implacable la colère pris possession de moi faisant trembler mes membres et se tendre chacun de mes muscles. Comment avait il osé faire une chose pareille. Violer de cette manière ce que j'avais de plus intime, rien ne pouvait justifier un tel comportement. Je me sentais sale et souillé, observé dans ma plus profonde intimité, dépouillé de mes secrets par cette intrusion inadmissible de celui que je croyais être mon ami.

Emporté par ma rage je me précipitais sans réfléchir vers la chambre de Remus et ouvris la porte violemment.

« Comment tu as pu me faire ça ? » M'écriais je d'une voix déformée pas la colère. « Qu'est ce que tu cherchais ? A m'humilier pour me faire payer ce que je t'ai fais ? M'observer caché sous la cape d'invisibilité, tu es misérable Remus tu m'entends misérable. »

A bout de souffle je m'interrompis et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais entré dans la pièce je le regardais. Il était là, assis sur son lit balbutiant des excuses minables serrant convulsivement dans ces mains crispées la poubelle dans laquelle il venait de vomir.

Voilà tout ce que je lui inspirais, du dégoût. Il m'avait vu me masturbant en pensant à lui et son écœurement était tel qu'il en avait eu la nausée.  
Froidement je me retournais et sortis de la pièce. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire nos actes parlaient pour nous.

A partir de cette nuit nos rapports furent plus que froids, nous ne parlions plus, chacun muré dans sa douleur, dans un silence. Après notre altercation une gêne paraissant insurmontable s'était installée entre nous. Notre grande complicité n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Cependant la rentrée approchait à grand pas et il allait falloir affronter les autres et leurs interrogations face au changement flagrant de notre comportement.

Je savais que Peter ne poserait aucune questions, il n'en serait pas de même pour James. Lui était perspicace, la dégradation de nos relations ne lui échapperait pas et il chercherait à en comprendre les raisons.  
La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de devoir expliquer à James tout ce qui s'était passé cet été là. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait, à présent mon seul ami je ne voulais pas, ne pouvais pas le perdre.

Je me résignais donc à parler a Remus car j'étais persuadé que lui non plus ne souhaitait pas que ce qui c'était passé entre nous ne s'ébruite. Rassemblant donc le peu de courage et de force qu'il me restait je pénétrais dans la chambre encore plongée dans la semi obscurité du petit matin.

Il dormait à poing fermé, recroquevillé sur son lit. Il ressemblait à un enfant, si innocent dans son sommeil. Comme toujours je me sentais minable d'avoir voulu corrompre un être aussi pur, d'avoir profité de lui. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus obtenir son pardon mais je pouvais au moins m'excuser, soulager mon cœur.

Je le réveillais un peu rudement lui expliquant que nous devions parler tout les deux. A peine sortit des brumes du sommeil il baissa les yeux n'osant pas croiser mon regard. J'eu de la peine pour lui, il était désemparé, il culpabilisait alors que c'était moi le coupable. Je soulevais doucement son menton pour qu'il me regarde et lui dit d'une voix douce :  
« Je te dois une explication »

Il rougit de suite et balbutiait des excuses inaudibles dans le but évident d'éviter cette confrontation pourtant inévitable. Je le fis taire avec rudesse, je devais lui expliquer ce qu'il représentait pour moi, je devais enfin laisser tout ces sentiments que je gardais secrets sortir de moi.

« Voilà je ...depuis plusieurs mois...plus peut être...tu ne quittes plus mes pensée...mais je ne ... »

Je bégayais lamentablement, n'arrivant simplement pas à trouver les mots justes pour lui exprimer toutes les émotions qu'il m'inspirait.  
Et alors que je m'enlisais et m'humiliais plus que je ne l'étais déjà, contre toute attente je sentis ces lèvres se poser sur les miennes.

Je sursautais tant je fus surpris et fut tenté de croire que je rêvais, mais la pression ferme de sa bouche douce et chaude contre la mienne me ramena bien vite a la réalité. Je me ressaisis aussitôt et sans plus de cérémonie j'entrouvrais ces lèvres pour glisser ma langue dans la cavité brûlante et sucré qu'était sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas un baiser volé, mais un vrai baiser partagé en toute conscience et je crus mourir lorsque je sentis sa langue friponne caresser la mienne avec volupté.

Je sentis mon sang bouillir dans mes veines alors qu'un plaisir que je n'avais ressenti déferlait en moi violemment, un désir pur, brut sans artifice. A ce moment peu importait que nous soyons deux adolescents sans expériences, que nous soyons deux jeunes garçons partageant un baiser fougueux dans la fraîcheur et l'obscurité si propice au secret de cette chambre.

C'était bon, c'était pur, c'était simplement vrai...

Sans jamais rompre ce baiser fiévreux que j'avais tant attendu, je le basculais sur le lit le caressant avec ardeur, promenant mes mains sur son corps mince et gracile. Je contemplais son torse imberbe couvert de cicatrices preuve de la souffrance, du calvaire qu'il subissait tout les mois.

Avec rudesse et douleur mêlé, je laisse ma bouche courir le long de son torse, embrassant une à une chaque blessures comme si je cherchais à les absorber par mes baisers. Ivre de son odeur, de sa douceur, de son corps que je découvrais, j'entourais de ma langue ses tétons durcit par le plaisir.

Il gémissait langoureusement, ses doigts agiles parcourant mon dos, ses mains plongeant dans mes cheveux, les agrippant avec force tentant de maîtriser la montée de plaisir qui nous envahissait avec puissance.

Je le voulais, je le désirais à en avoir mal. C'était une envie, un besoin impérieux presque animal de me sentir en lui, de me mouvoir en lui dans sa chaleur qui j'en étais sûr serait délicieuse

Très vite nos vêtements furent jetés sans ménagement sur le sol. Je parcourais son corps de mes lèvres avant de les laisser s'égarer sur sa verge tendue et gonflée de désir Je pris dans ma bouche cette partie de lui si familière et pourtant si différente, faisant courir ma langue dessus avec délice, savourant sa saveur si particulière.

Je le sentis se cambrer, venir à la rencontre de mes lèvres, quand il se tendit comme un arc son sexe palpitant en moi. Haletant je l'entendis me prévenir de sa jouissance proche à travers le brouillard de sensations qui me submergeait

Mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais le sentir jusqu'au bout et quelques secondes plus tard sa semence chaude se répandit dans ma bouche.

J'étais exalté, l'avoir conduit au plaisir, sentir son goût unique sur ma langue me rendait euphorique. Remontant mon visage vers lui je lui susurrais avec bonheur.

« Tu es si bon Rem »

Et je ris de bon cœur de le voir rougir évacuant pas le rire la tension qui m'avait tant pesée ces derniers jours, avant de reprendre sa bouche avec volupté.

Ensuite tout ne fut plus que frénésie, nos corps s'entremêlant, se heurtant, se frottant frénétiquement. Nous n'étions plus que désir, les derniers remparts de tissus qui nous recouvraient encore furent bien vite enlevés.

Alors avec douceur, avec tendresse je fis glisser un doigt en lui, pénétrant dans le plus secret de son corps, le préparant doucement. Il se raidit a cette intrusion mais son regard planté dans le mien était remplit de confiance, d'envie, d'amour.

Alors lentement sans jamais le quitter des yeux, je me fondis en lui, sensation délicieuse qui me fit défaillir de plaisir. Je sentis son corps se tendre sous la douleur, et je commençais à bouger doucement me délectant cette chaleur bouillante qui m'enserrait si étroitement que c'en était presque douloureux.

Résistant au désir qui me brûlait les reins, j'imprimais de lents mouvements à mon corps, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer a moi, de prendre plaisir à me sentir dans son corps.

Je voulais qu'il sente tout ce que nous étions entrain de faire signifiait pour moi... J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas qu'une pulsion que je tentais d'assouvir, mais qu'avec toute mon inexpérience, ma fougue de jeune homme, ma passion je lui faisais l'amour.

J'étais sien autant qu'il était mien.

Il gémit dans ma bouche, propulsant son bassin à la rencontre du mien. Son abandon, cette acceptation totale de moi, me fit perdre le peu de contrôle qu'il me restait et je m'abandonnais alors à une série de mouvements puissants.

Mes coups de reins se firent plus durs presque violents. Je voulais le posséder, profondément, entièrement, le marquer dans sa chair, gravé dans son corps la marque de notre union.

Je le sentis se contracter autour de moi alors que l'orgasme le possédait, m'enfonçant au plus profond de lui je me laissais aller moi aussi à cette jouissance si bouleversante.

Nous sommes restés longtemps enlacés, haletants, en sueur, alors que je m'imprégnais avec délectation de son odeur si délicatement musquée.  
Notre union m'avait laissé sans force mais plein de tendresse envers lui, mon ami, mon amour, mon Remus.

Par la suite nous avons partagé de nombreuses étreintes toutes aussi fiévreuses et intenses. Je ne vivais, ne respirais que pour cet amour tumultueux et caché. Un secret que nous partagions lui et moi.

Deux enfants perdus qui s'étaient trouvés, qui étaient devenus chacun le refuge de l'autre.

Des reflets, les deux cotés du miroir, deux moitiés qui se complétaient.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
